


A Quiet Moment

by Ylevihs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Implied Feelings, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe share a brief moment together in the medbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaegervega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegervega/gifts).



> A brief little drabble I wrote for a trade with Jaegervega over on tumblr--everyone should go check out his art, it's breathtaking.

There was a quiet sort of admiration between the two that could be felt in any room they happened to occupy at the same time. Wolffe had to remind himself that much of that admiration was one sided. The Jedi Master held a deep respect for all living creatures and it was hard to imagine that he would have acted any differently had it been any other group of clones. It was foolish and self-indulgent to think that too much of that respect was directed at himself.

And yet. Clones were meant to be expendable; designed to be discarded at a moment’s notice should their existence become troublesome. But General Plo Koon clearly thought otherwise and Wolffe wasn’t yet sure how he felt about that particular deviation from the norm.

The medical droid that had been fussing over him stepped slightly to the side as the Jedi Master entered the room. It continued to monitor his oxygen levels despite Wolffe’s half-serious attempt to shoo it away.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Wolffe began. His tone was less than chipper, but he made an effort to keep his voice conversational. He’d never really liked being poked and prodded and the medical droid was starting to get on his nerves. It didn’t help that he was sitting on a freezing cold exam table, legs dangling over the edge like a child’s.

“Nothing, for the moment. I was simply checking in to see how you were faring,” the Jedi replied, casting a casual glance around the room. At least, that was what Wolffe assumed he was doing. It was hard to tell with the other’s eyes covered like that. Apparently satisfied with whatever it had been checking, the medical droid bustled away to the opposite side of the room. Plo Koon’s head turned slightly to watch its progress, and then: “You’re alright?” it sounded like concern in the Jedi’s voice.

Of course there was, Wolffe’s mind corrected. That was just how General Plo was, wasn’t it?

“Ah, well,” Wolffe hadn’t been expecting the question. He wasn’t floating in the void of space or missing any limbs which in his book meant that he was doing better than alright. He ran a thick hand along the back of his neck. “I’m doing fine, or at least that’s what they tell me,” he said dismissively. _I should thank him_ Wolffe thought suddenly, without any other feeling to accompany it. Wolffe had been more than willing to believe that hope had been lost, to believe that he was going to die in the vast emptiness of space. It was right of him to expect that no one would bother to come looking for a group of clones. If the General hadn’t been there with them, Wolffe knew that the fates of himself and his men would have been very, very different. Part of him suspected that thanking the other man for such a thing would not go over well, however, and so he kept that thought to himself.

“I’m glad to hear it,” the General said, his voice open and earnest. It was a disarming tone. One that made something in Wolffe want to hear it again. The Jedi master used careful, fluid movements as he crossed the room to stand nearer to the clone. Wolffe believed him. Wolffe realized that he believed him and cleared his throat against the tightness beginning to appear there. General Plo was only half an arm’s length away and that did not make it easier.

“I suppose I should,” No. Don’t thank him, that isn’t right. “Apologize, General Plo,” Wolffe shifted on the low table, suddenly aware that an apology was almost as bad as false gratitude. His tone was more formal than he’d meant it to be, but the words were out hanging in the air now and it was too late to take them back. Plo Koon regarded his words quietly for a moment, head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

“Try as I may, I cannot think of a single thing you have to apologize for, Commander,” he voice, despite the modulator, was calm. Quiet in a way that Wolffe hadn’t been prepared for. “At least to me,”

“You said that someone would come to rescue you. You knew someone would come back for you. You were right; I shouldn’t have doubted you,” Wolffe fought back a guilty grimace—he sounded bitter. He didn’t want to sound bitter. Not towards the General, at least. 

“I said they would come back for _all_ of us,” Plo said pointedly.

“Yes,” Wolffe agreed and hated that he sounded a little shaken. “You did,” the commander tried to appear casual as he looked away from the Jedi and pretended to take an interest in what the medical droid was doing. Wolffe found it was easier to talk to the other man about this sort of thing when he wasn’t looking at him. The sight of the Jedi had a troubling effect of making Wolffe realize just how differently they viewed the world. “But it was your friend Tano who was able to convince Skywalker…,” Wolffe trailed and immediately regretted saying anything.

Although it was hard for Wolffe to come to terms with, Plo Koon really did seem to believe that a couple of clones’ lives were just as valuable as his own. Again, General Plo was silent for a few seconds. Before the other man could say anything Wolffe did his best to recover what he could. “Anyway, this is one of the few times in my life I can say that I’m glad I was wrong,” he laughed blandly and tried to lighten the mood which had somehow grown more oppressive since he’d started talking. It didn’t work. General Plo was still watching him. Or, well, he was watching in his direction. 

“As am I, commander,” the Jedi replied, finally. Wolffe had to blink back his surprise when General Plo rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I think we both would have been disappointed had I been wrong although, I suspect, for very different reasons,” Wolffe allowed the other man’s hand to remain on his shoulder because he couldn’t even bring himself to imagine brushing it off. His mind was doing a fair job of spinning and trying to find what Plo Koon meant by that. “I must say that had I been wrong, had no one come to rescue us,” it must have been Wolffe’s imagination. General Plo was not leaning in ever so subtly, was not increasing the pressure on his shoulder in a warm, welcome way. “I cannot think of anyone else I would have rather had beside me,”

Without his brain’s input, Wolffe’s hand had risen and was sliding over General Plo’s and then settled there. Holding the contact. Plo Koon made no move to retract his hand.

“Neither can I,”


End file.
